


It's Love, Actually, Jensen

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Kissing, London, M/M, Public Display of Affection, References to Drugs, Rimming, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first J2 fic especially for Christmas! Typical puppy!Jared and grumpy!Dean enjoy a fluffy break in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Love, Actually, Jensen

They had just wrapped after a long days shooting. The last few scenes done and dusted before the Christmas break. Jared had been all jumpy like an excited puppy all afternoon and had fucked up a couple of takes. Jensen, normally irked by it, let him off. It was so close to the holidays, he couldn't grumble like he generally does. 

"Meet me in my trailer. ASAP!" Jared whispered gleefully into Jensens' ear as he meandered off set. Jensen was keen to wash Dean Winchester away but nodded that he would. 

Jared was sat bolt upright like a dog waiting for a meat treat as Jensen knocked on his trailer door. 

"Why are you knocking?" He called out, confused as Jensen always just barged in there when he pleased.

Jensen padded into Jareds' trailer.

“I have no idea. It's been a long day.” He muttered quietly as he sat with a bump into the seat opposite Jared whose long fingers were now sliding something across the table toward Jensen.

“What have you done?” Jensen was frowning, head back, eyes down.

“Read it!” Jared was about three seconds away from clapping like an excited 11 year old girl and 'yaying' at the top of his voice.

“London? As in, London, England?” 

Jared nodded. So much glee.

“Just two nights, literally just a short stay but it's Christmas and it will be so romantic and snowy and we can go to a pub and sit by the fire and walk along the river.”

“You do realize that it NEVER snows in England at Christmas, right?”

“Sure it does.” Jared gave Jensen a 'don't burst my bubble' look.

“No. It doesn't.”

“How do you know?” Jared huffed.

“Hey, dude. I read.” He glanced down at his plaid shirt and khaki jacket splattered with fake blood and sighed to himself. “Yeah, I need to shower Dean away. “Shit. We'll talk in the car. Okay?”

“M'kay.” Jared half smiled as Jensen kissed him on the cheek softly, leaving him with a heavy heart and two airline tickets to London. “Why do I bother?” Jared muttered as he heard the trailer door close and proceeded to rid himself of Sam Winchester.

“Sorry about earlier.” Jensen breathed as Jared joined him in the back of their ride home to their apartment. It was 'their apartment' now. After having thrown in the towel and thrown themselves at one another for all the world to see. Jared had been over the moon with their new life together ever since they had succumbed during the summer. For Jensen however, the switch from huge heterosexual heartthrob to 'brave gay icon' was hard to swallow. And that is why Jensen needed Jared.

“That's okay.” Jared purred, scooting closer to the grumpiest man in America. “You wanna go though? Yeah?”

Oh those damn puppy dog eyes and stupid dimples and glossy hair that flopped over his pleading eyes.

“Will it make you happy?” Jensen asked, quite seriously but with a hint of affection.

“You make me happy.”

“Answer the question, Jay.”

“Yeah.” He breathed as he pushed himself away, only because he wanted to just look at Jensen. I mean who wouldn't? “You never know, you might actually enjoy yourself.”

“That, Mr P, would be a Christmas miracle in itself.”

There is no right way to walk through an airport as the worlds' hottest gay couple without looking like a couple of pretentious douche bags. Jensen insisted on sunglasses for both of them even though they had just left a quite bleak, gray day behind them.

“They don't really help, Jen.” Jared huffed, his eyelashes fluttering against the lenses of his shades. Jensen had pushed them onto Jareds' face with so much force they dug into the bridge of Jareds' nose. “You're so forceful.” He whined.

“I thought you liked that?” Jensen deadpanned, treating Jared to a little bit of the Dean Winchester gravel.

“Funny.” Jared adjusted his douche shades while they walked through the deserted terminal. No one batted an eyelid. Stupid, pointless sunglasses.

The flight was the usual Padackles occasion. Jared fidgeting, sometimes even club class was a struggle for his stupid legs. In between long walks and limb stretching he'd be boring his boyfriend with the list of 10 billion things he wanted to do in London. Stuff like Jack the Ripper tours, riding the London Eye, visiting Winchester Palace which Jensen pointed out in the one of his many brochures was nothing but a wall. And maybe some shopping. Bearing in mind they'd be there for two days, his planning was ambitious to say the least. 

Jensen listened and attempted to watch one of the in-flight movies. And at one point pondered whether he should just drag Jared into the bathroom and shove his dick his mouth just for a few minutes peace and quiet.  
He did love him but his relentless happiness and dog with two tails approach to life was a tad wearing sometimes. But it stopped Jensen from becoming too serious and for that he was thankful. Oh and also the fucking. He was thankful for that too. 

The weather in London was unseasonably mild. Jensen could see the disappointment on Jareds' face the moment they stepped out of the terminal.

“It's not cold.”

“No, it's not but it is raining, so at least that's expected.”

It was though, unmistakably Christmassy everywhere. Rain or no rain it was still the season to be merry and bright. And their hotel reflected that in spades.

The Dorchester. World famous. And one of the most exclusive and well known art deco hotels in London. It was plush and opulent and that was just the huge real, beautifully adorned Christmas tree in the foyer. Jared felt his heart swell with giddy childish joy. It rubbed off onto Jensen, a tiny bit. Like the smallest amount. However, that miniscule sliver of joy was short-lived as Jensen had discovered at reception that Jared had booked them in as Mr and Mr Winchester. He just looked at him, shaking his head slowly and went along with it. 

The opulence carried on from the foyer up to sweeping staircases, hallways and to their suite. Jared had gone all out for this break away.  
The bed was so big and inviting that for a hot minute Jensen thought Jared wouldn't have his chance to do any of the things he had planned for their short stay. 

"I'm fucking you in this bed in approximately 7 minutes, Padalecki."

"Don't you mean, Winchester?" Jared allowed himself a little smirk.

"I really don't. Six minutes." Jensen said plainly. 

Jensen unlaced his brown suede brogues and removed his gray tweed jacket. He had gone all out hipster for this London trip and he looked fucking sexy. 

"The view of Hyde Park is beautiful." Jared gushed holding onto the heavy brocade drapes and almost holding a breath. 

"5 minutes." Jensen muttered. Jacket and shoes now neatly set on and next to the armchair in the corner of the room. He walked up behind Jared, hands resting on his hips. "Or even here. If you want."

"Jen." Jared whispered. "It's meant to be a romantic break."

"4 minutes." Jensen whispered as he tugged at Jareds jacket, pulling it from his shoulders. "You get your romance baby. I get myself good and laid."

"Is that you speaking or Dean?" Jared spun around and finally whipped his beanie from his head, silky hair falling in folds over his hazel eyes. 

"3 minutes." Jensen muttered, head shaking slowly. 

"Minutes go real quick when you're counting them Jenny."

"Don’t call me Jenny. 2 minutes." Jensen pulled at Jared, coaxing him into his body as he walked backward toward the bed. 

Jared was slouching and shuffling toward Jensen, bodies bumping, sometimes by accident, occasionally on purpose. 

"1. Fucking. Minute." 

"Jen." Jared breathed. 

This had always been them. The predator and the prey. And that was fine. Might have been seedy if they had only just met, but years in the friend zone had laid down a thick slab of concrete trust between them, that and lashings of respect.

"Times up, Redwood."

"Don’t. Call. Me. Redwood."

"Got wood?" Jensen smirked and cupped a hand over Jareds now hard dick. 

"Countdowns do it for you, do they?" 

"No, Jen. Cocky fucking Texans do it for me." 

"Cute mouth." Jensen shoved Jared in the center of his chest then grabbed his shirt before spinning him around and pushing him onto the bed. "But I know. I know, you have a cuter body. So let's see it."

"Jen." Jared whined. 

"Hey. I'm just having fun."

"Jen?" Jared went through the motions of removing his shirt and unbuckling his belt. 

"Yeah?" Jensen did the same.

"Be Dean."

“You keep asking and I'm not doing it. Maybe get me stupid drunk and then I'll consider it.” Jensen grinned as he pulled his Henley off and over his head. 

“You wouldn't let me get you that drunk, Jen.”

“Precisely.” Jensen countered, his naked body now tuning in to the ambient warmth of their plush suite.

Jared was being slow, fumbling with his clothes and not really feeling like a shag at all.

“I like that word. 'Shag'. I shall use it, just while we're here. Shagging my man.”

“What the fuck are talking about?” Jensen muttered, as he finally pinned his naked boyfriend to their bed.

“Shagging. It's what they say here. “Fancy a shag, mate?”

“Don't, don't do the accent.” Jensen closed his eyes and made a face reminiscent of drinking sour milk. And swore for a millisecond that his balls crept up inside his body. He brushed the awful accent away and knee walked over Jareds' body. Bow legs were made for doing it.

“You know.” Jensen licked his lips, his stupid thick dick now hovering over Jareds' slightly alarmed face. “I think I should stick this in your mouth. If only for a some peace.”

“Oh Jen.” Jared laughed boyishly. For some reason he always thought he was joking when he said stuff like that.

“I'm not joking.”

Jared pushed at Jensens' body.

“I'm not in the mood, Jen. Sorry. Can we go out? Find a nice pub or something?”

“Your dick is saying something else, babe.”

Jared screwed up his nose.

“I know. I just thought-” Jared lightly ran his fingers up Jensens' spine. “- that we could get a little drunk and stupid-” He shifted teasingly, their bodies slotting neatly against one another “- see some sights, bit of kissing and then come back here.”

“O-okay, that sounds like a deal, of sorts.” Jensen groaned. Jared always knew where to touch his boyfriend when he wanted something. And he generally always won.

They got a cab at around 6pm to the south bank. Jared had already researched pubs and led Jensen to what looked like a hole in the wall. The Old Thameside Inn. Nestled on the bank of the river Thames. It boasted traditional English pub grub and spectacular river views.

It was literally what Jared had wanted. Cozy, wholesome and romantic. Even if he did have to duck under beams and ceilings to move around.

“Shall we sit outside? Looks pretty all lit up along the river.” Jared grinned clutching two pints of specialist ale. “Love this.” Before Jensen could either answer or protest, Jared was weaving his way through the throng of commuters enjoying a well earned drink after a busy day in the city.

The terrace was all wooden chairs and outdoor heaters and indeed boasted beautiful views of the city. The glittering Thames (which always looks better at night) gently rolled and lapped reflecting the old and new architecture of London.

Jared sat down clumsily, Jensens' pint of ale sloshing over the rim of the glass. Jensen leaned over and swapped their drinks with a little smile on his face.

“Nice try. That's at least a chug you spilled.”

Jared waved the comment away and sighed happily. The weather was still mild, the rain had ceased and the early evening sky was peppered with wispy gray clouds.

“You love it, don't you?” Jensen smiled softly as he took his first sip of ale.

“Hm?”

“This, the romance. The stars and the pretty lights.”

“The company.” Jared countered.

Jensen had finally relaxed and realized that sitting opposite his boyfriend was a bad idea, so sidled up close to Jared, thighs jutting, and hips bumping.

“It is pretty cool here. Fucking mess of a city though.”

“How so?” Jared frowned, ale foam sitting neatly on his pretty pink lips. Jensen kissed it off without a thought.

“Look at it. Everything is like, so smashed in and tiny. We're in a country that is literally smaller than Texas.”

“Powerful country though. Gotta hand it to them. And the history is pretty intense.”

“Yeah, hella lot of old shit around every corner.”

“Funny you should say that. I have an itinerary for the night.”

“Did you just say the 'I' word?” Jensen gulped. It was one of the many words Jared uses on a regular basis which drives him crazy.

“I did. After a few drinks. Gonna get my man swaying. We're gonna go for a walk, just around the corner. I have something to show you. And then we're going to the Christmas market.”

“Christmas mar-.” Jensen trailed off shaking his head slowly. “Why?”

“Because it's Christmas.”

“Wow, coulda put good money on that answer.”

Jared beamed. Flashing Jensen a smile which was like staring into the sun. Jared slipped a long arm around Jensens' waist, they melted together and literally publicly tongue fucked one another for about 3 minutes. Jensen came up for air before Jared.

“Fuck, huge public erection situation, Jay.”

And Jareds' plan started to fall into place.

After two ales each and a couple of chasers, which Jensen commented didn't go down too well, Jared led his man by his hand a dragged him through the stupid narrow streets of Southwark. Jared again sighed happily for the ten billionth time and pointed at a floodlit, ancient looking wall in front of them.

“Winchester Palace.” He bowed dramatically. “My prince.”

“It's a wall, Jared.” Jensen said plainly. “It's – it's a wall.”

Jared almost stomped on the spot.

“Look though. I mean.” He dragged Jensen toward a small plaque positioned behind metal railing.

Jared started reading the information with enthusiasm as Jensen leaned on the railing looking down what looked like a drained pond and more old ruins.

“These ruins are all that remains of the palace of the powerful Bishops of Winchester-” 

Jensen held a hand up.

“Bishops? Not kings or anything a bit more regal.”

Jared shook his head.

“Nope, Bishops.”

“I mean Sam could easily be a Bishop. Dean? I have him down as more of a King.” Jensen nodded in agreement with himself.

“Court jester?”

Jensen pulled Jared in close.

“No. One of those merry monarchs. All wine, women and song.”

“Women? Really?”

Jensen laughed softly then shook his head.

“Shut up, I'm not having this conversation again. I'm all for the ass sex. Dean. Not so much.” Jensen let a smirk curl onto his lips. “It's kinda cool. I'll admit.” He said looking up at the ruins of a palace which once stood, grand and imposing.

“So kissy.” Jareds' eyelashes fluttered as Jensen nibbled at his lips and jaw. “Christmas market. Loads of awesome food to try. Ride the carousel.”

“It's that a euphemism?” Jensen looked hopeful.

“Sadly, no. At least not until I've poured gallons of Mulled wine down your pretty throat.” 

Jared reached down between them, causing Jensen to make a little 'O' with his mouth and raise his eyebrows. Jared took his cell from his pocket and Jensen huffed. He fiddled around with his maps app and pointed them in the direction of Christmas.

The market was as Christmassy as Jared had imagined. The smell of food filled the air. Little huts selling German sweets and candy. Exotic food from around the world sizzled in huge metal pans. Cute ornaments hung from the gables of the huts. Lights were strung in the trees along the embankment and the ornate iron lamps sat like little moons against the backdrop of the city.  
They walked the length of the embankment all the way up to the Tate Modern and St Paul's where they did indeed find a very festive carousel festooned with giant candy canes.

“I'm not riding that. Categorically no way. And neither are you. You'd look like a dick.”

“I actually agree with you. Look at it though. It's adorable.”

“Dude, could you be any more gay?”

“Sometimes.” Jared turned to his boyfriend. “I have trouble deciding where Jensen starts and Dean ends.”

“Shut up. Is there another pub around here? I feel that some of this food would be better after a few beers.”

Jared once again checked his map app, turning around and around in circles.

“I don't know.”

“Wow, you're good at this.”

“I found Winchester Palace didn't I?”

“It was literally just in the next street. Here, lemme see.” Jensen snatched Jareds' cell from his hands and positioned himself with the location on the map.

“And I found Christmas.” He proclaimed, arms aloft in a small victory. “Damn, I wish it snowing. Or at least freezing cold.”

“There is a pub just up there.” Jensen pointed. “The Founders Arms. Not far to walk. Nice stroll, hand in hand.”

Jared took Jensens' hand, only letting go to take a few photos' and annoying couple selfies. Jensens' expression – pained.

Another pub with glorious views of the capital. St Pauls' Cathedral, floodlit and majestic. The Gherkin and Walkie Talkie buildings, new but themselves impressive and imposing.

“You like this, don't you?” Jared smiled as he sipped his beer watching Jensen carefully take in the view.

“I do yeah. We're in a privileged position. We see a lot of the world. I like seeing it with you. Part of me-” Jensen trailed off and shook his head, taking an extra long swig of his beer.

“Go on. What is it?”

“Nah, it's stupid.”

“Bet it isn't.”

Jensen sighed, leaning back his seat and loosening his scarf.

“I like to think that we see these places for Sam and Dean too.”

Jared smiled softly. He didn't need to say anything, Jensen knew that he agreed.

Jared was sent off to fetch drinks for their second round. Jensen kind of knew that Jared would come back with something stupid and he wasn't wrong. He just prayed that whatever it was, he wouldn't spill it. Jared arrived back at the table with two glass mugs, steaming and filled with rich, red liquid. On the top, a slice of orange and a cinnamon stick.

“Mulled wine.” Jared beamed. “Literally, Christmas in a cup.”

“C'mere.” Jensen said with a slur, the ale and the beer and the chasers catching up with him. He picked up his glass and inhaled the heady aroma of red wine and spices then sipped the warm liquid slowly.

“That really is Christmassy.” He chuckled.

“Jen. Are you finally 'good and drunk'?” Jared muttered over his mouth, lips laced with cinnamon and cloves.

“I think I might be.”

They hailed a cab back to the Dorchester. Food was now so far from their minds. The entire journey was spent teasing and touching. Not even paying attention to the sights and sounds of the city around them. 

Their suite was as they had left it. Bed a little creased but still inviting. Loaded with feather pillows and cushions and a comforter so soft it was like laying on a cloud.

“I'm worried about the bed.” Jensen slurred as he awkwardly undressed.

“Why?”

“It's a little soft. Do you think it can take us?”

Jared stepped out of his jeans then looked at Jensen who was now naked, under his shiny hair.

“I don't know, Dean. I think it will be fine.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes as Jared froze.

“C'mere Sammy.”

“Fuck, Jen. Are we re-” 

Jensen cut him off.

“Don't make me change my mind.” Jensen slid back on the bed and nestled himself into the mountain of plush cushions. He opened his legs and stroked the space between his thighs and then he did it.

“Pretty fancy for us, hey Sammy? Coupla boys from Kansas. Heh.”

Jared nearly lost his shit. Inside at least. Outside he was trying Sam on for size. A little slouch, a sigh and slight exasperation at his 'brothers' invitation. Inside he was having fucking party. 

“I guess.” Jared couldn't think of much else to say. God, the one time Jensen actually agreed to role play and Jared clams up. He drained his brain trying to find Sam. Fuck, stage fright.

Jensen smirked a little as Jared knelt between his legs, determined not break character. 'Be careful what you wish for Padalecki.' 

“What is it, huh? Scared of your big brother are ya?”

“No. Of course not, Jen-Dean.”

“Good boy. Gonna give him some sugar?”

Jared was, what can only be described as a gibbering wreck. I mean. He had the hots Jensen. Always had but man, he had the hots for Dean Winchester too. The swagger, the cocky persona and fuck, the way he handles guns. Shit.

Jared leaned in and pressed his stupid trembling lips against Jensens'. He used every power he possessed not to fuck this up. Jensen yanked Jared on top of him then rolled him around and onto his back.

“Dean.” Jared gasped. Mostly at the force in which Jensen pinned him to the bed but also at his automatic use of his fictional brothers' name. “Please, Dean.” He breathed.

“What? What is you want Sammy? Huh?” Jensen drawled. “You want some big brother dick up your ass, huh? Tell me.” Jensen rolled his hips. Fuck his dick was hard.

“I want you to fuck me, Dean.” Jared was almost in shock at everything that was happening. “Yeah, fuck me big brother.”

“You're dirty, ain't ya? Wanting your big brothers dick. Fuck. So bad. So illegal.” Jensen sat up, pulling Jareds' legs open and back. “Fuck, Sammy.” Jensen licked his lips before spitting red wine tinted spit on Jareds' already relaxed hole. 

Jared had lost his voice again as he felt Jensens' warm wet slaver moisten his ass hole.

“You ain't talkin' to me, little brother? Hm?” Jensen looked up at Jareds' flushed pink face.

“I can't.” Jared sighed. Jensen frowned. The sigh. Saying he couldn't.

“Sam?”

“No, Jen. It's me.” 

“How many different people do I need to be until you stop denying me sex?” Jensen sort of barked. Dean Winchester still catching on his throat.

“Sorry.” Jared whined as he drew his legs up and sat against the pillows.

“It's fine. But I will say, that's the last time we're even attempting that. Even if I'm pulling my face off on Molly, I'm saying no.”

“Good. Because it's weird.”

Jensen just laid there blinking slowly.

“Yeah, well spotted.” Jensen caught one of Sam Winchesters' sighs and shuffled up the bed slotting up against Jared. “You know, Jay. It would be an awful shame to let that slicked up hole of yours to go to waste.”

Jared just shrugged.

“Am I gonna have to bash one out in the bathroom?”

“Huh? No, don't be stupid. I'm just tired after all the walking and that Mulled wine has given me a headache.”

“It's okay, you know. I mean. I really. And when I say really. I fucking really love sex with you. But we're not just about that.”

Jared felt his heart flutter. Jensen speaking like this was rarer than hens teeth.

“It's deeper.” Jensen held his gaze, looking straight into Jareds' ridiculous color eyes. “It's-it's. I dunno. So much more.”

Jared lifted his legs, kneeing Jensen in the face in the process and shimmied down underneath the comforter. Jensen went with him.

“Wow, this bed is insanely comfortable. Shit.” Jensen laughed a little turning onto his side to face Jared. “I don't know what it is.” He concluded. Not very well.

“You really don't know?”

“I don't. I really don't.” Jensen was both puzzled and amused.

Jared smiled and bit his lip pulling Jensen in with a gorgeous lithe limb.

“Well, you see. I do know.” Jared almost held his breath,

“You do?” 

“Yeah, I do. It's love, actually, Jensen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas/Holidays Bitches!


End file.
